The Sickness
by iamaturtleduckhearmeroar
Summary: Bolin becomes sick and a young Mako has to save him. Orphan fic.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME AS ALWAYSSSSS

Mako let the out a puff of air and watched as it turned into a smoky breath floating into the sky. He put his hand inside his jacket to assure himself that the bread he had stolen was still there. He smiled contentedly. Bo would have something to eat tonight. He pulled his scarf up to his nose and ran across the busy street in central Republic City. It was the coldest winter on record and it was yet another trial the newly orphaned brothers had to face. They had managed to find a small shack on the North side; conviently located next to a small diner that threw out quite a bit of edible food!

Mako slowed down to a walk as he neared said shack. In front of it sat a large metal box that blocked the door when Mako had to go out. Bolin was too young to realize that not all people are good and Mako didn't want to risk it. He pushed the box to the side slightly and squirmed his way inside.

He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and noticed the Bo was still asleep. His brow creased. His brother must be exhausted. Unlike the other Earthbenders that were his brothers age, Bo was skinny and short, the complete opposite of the stocky and somewhat muscular build that he was supposed to be. He couldn't be sure but Mako had noticed that he usually had more food when they ate. Even though he made sure to give his brother the majority.

He knelt down next to the little boy and shook him, "Bo? It's time to wake up. I got some bread! The good kind from that place on the West side!"  
Bolin shifted under the thin blanket that covered him and sat up slowly, his thin fist rubbing the sleep from his bright green eyes. "The cinmin kind?" he said groggily after a moment, looking up into his brothers eyes sleepily. Mako nodded his head and presented the small loaf. Bolin gave him a sleepy smile and stood up. "I'll go find something to burn so we can toast it."

As soon as his brother disappeared out the door, Mako took out his small knife and cut off two medium sized slices. He set up the grill and cleaned the little shack. Twenty minutes later, Bolin still hadn't come back. Mako began to worry as the minutes ticked by.

Just as he was about to go look for him, the little boy slid through the slit carrying a meager pile of newspaper and a few sticks. "Bo! What took you so long? You barely have anything!" His brother looked up at him and Mako noticed that his eyes seemed a little glazed over and hazy. "I'm sorry, Maki. I got tired on the way back and fell asleep on a bench in the park. That guy who lives in the bush woke me up and helped me find some stuff so I wouldn't come back without anything." He looked down at the ground. Mako reached out and took the small bundle and used a small flint to light it. Bolin plopped down on the ground next to the fire and blearily stared into it. The smell of warm cinnamon filled the small hovel and Mako inhaled deeply. It smelled like his mother. She always bought this bread on Sundays for breakfast. The bread was soon up to Mako's crispy standards and he placed a slice on a plate and placed it in his brothers little hands.

Bolin ate unusually slow. He hadn't even eaten half when he set the plate down on the ground. Mako turned and stared at him, his cheeks were puffed up with the bread he had literally shoved in his mouth," What's wrong?" Bolin started to say something but suddenly he lurched to the side and threw up all that he had just eaten. When there was nothing left his vomiting turned into dry heaving. Mako dropped his plate and began to rub circles into his brothers trembling back.

Bolin finally stilled and then said hoarsely, "Maki I don't feel good." Mako pulled his brother into his lap and put his hand to his head. He pulled it back harshly. Bolin was burning up! His brothers dull eyes looked up at him in question but it took too much energy so he slumped into Mako's chest.

The firebender pulled his brother over to the worn mattress and laid him down. He left the blankets off to keep his brother cool. "Bo I'll be right back. Hang in there."

A/N: And that is it for chapter one! I'll start working on the second chapter of this and Betrayal when I have time! Until next time! Stay flaming!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Update! And it wasn't three months like last time! Go me go meee oh yeah! Alright I'm done for now! Enjoyyy. **

Mako walked slowly through the market. His eyes darting around, trying to locate the much needed materials; a thicker blanket, a steaming bowl of hot food, and if he was extremely luck, medicine.

His eyes widened imperceptibly as he saw a stack of warm, wool blankets, piled high in a wicker basket. He walked over nonchalantly, trying to exude enough casualness to cover up his ratty clothes and dirty face. A simple maneuver and the cart next to the blankets tipped over, sending pottery and jewels crashing to the ground.

Mako took his chance and snatched the blanket. The cloth flapped out behind him as he took off towards the opposite end of the market. However, a rough tug on the fabric sent him sprawling backwards. "Boy. You are in some deep shit now." A man roughly grabbed his arm and slammed it down on the nearest cart, the rough wood biting deep into the boy's skin. Mako struggled violently. They were going to take his hand! He couldn't take care of Bolin if he only had one hand! The triads would throw him out. He'd have no more source of income.

The man had no time to react as a small knee crashed into his crotch. Mako slipped out of his now loose grip and ran. It wasn't safe here now.

The door made a groaning noise as he forced it open. The little boy on the mattress stirred and stared at his brother blearily, "M...aki?" Mako sat down next to his brother and sighed wearily as he felt his brother's forehead, the fever had gone up.

He attempted to pull the thin blanket over his brother but was met with stubborn refusal by the boy. "It's too hot Maki!" He flailed his arms weakly. Mako growled and pinned the flailing appendages to the ground, "Put the damn blanket on Bo!"

Exhausted Tears started streaming down Bolin's tiny face, "IT'S TOO HOT. I DON'T WANNAAAA!" Mako grimaced and scooted over to where the bucket of rain water sat. He gripped the blanket between his teeth and tore off a strip to soak in the water.

Bolin quieted as his brother placed the cool cloth on his head, his arms resting at his side giving Mako the chance to pull the rest of the blanket up around his form. Bolin's eyes drooped and Mako left him for the time being.

It was dark now. The temperature slowly dropping. He didn't have the energy to go find more fire wood; that and he didn't want to leave Bolin alone again.

He thought about using his fi-no. He would never use that again. He found a couple of meager sticks in the corners of the hut and placed them in a small teepee like form in the little fire pit in the center of the shack. With freezing hands, he attempted to light a match. It spluttered and died almost immediately. He cursed when he saw that there was only one left in the box. He pulled it out and let out a cry of despair when that one refused to light too.

Bolin spoke up suddenly, "Use your bending Maki." Mako's eyes narrowed, "No Bo. Go back to sleep. I'll figure something out."

Bolin mumbled but rolled over and drifted off again. Mako had to figure something out.

Hours later, Mako could see his breath. His fingers ached as he rubbed them frantically together. Bolin cried a little in his sleep, the cold making his body hurt more than it already did.

Mako shivered and tears came to his eyes as he saw his brother convulse with the cold. He moved stiffly over and pulled his brother into an embrace. Then, closing his eyes, he willed the fire within him to spread. He felt the heat travel throughout his body and Bolin tucked himself closer to his brother, the warmth comforting him. He could use his firebending for good. He could help someone with it. Mako pulled Bolin close to him and fell asleep.

**A/N: The feels I had while righting this chappie were intense. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated! There's more to come! *maniacal laughhhhh* **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am sooooo sorry. School has been a beast for the past couple of months so this is extremely late. I promise this won't happen again! **

Mako raced down the alley way, his chest burning from the frigid air.

Bolin had thrown up again this morning and was still burning up, his whole body was tense and the tightness of his muscles had made the boy cry. He had buried his face in the mattress so Mako wouldn't here and the older boy had felt his heart break as he heard the stifled moans and cries of his tiny brother.

He'd done all he could but now he really needed an adult. Someone who could get (in the loosest definition possible) medicine for his aching brother or at least bring them somewhere warm. The hobo in the park could help! He always knew what to do!

Mako slipped on some ice and fell to the ground but he pushed himself of the sidewalk and continued his journey. He jerked his scarf up over his nose, he relished in the soft warmth it gave off. With another dash over a busy street, he entered the park. The trees and bushes were dusted with a fine snow, the pond was frozen over and he saw a few skaters twirling around the glassy surface. He looked around frantically for the familiar hair style of the hobo but it was no where to be found. He cupped his hands around his mouth and began to shout, "Mr. Hobo! Mr. Hobo I need your help!" He coughed into his fist, his voice was scratchy, he hoped he wasn't getting sick, too. If neither of them could move there'd be no food, and if they didn't eat they wouldn't get better.

Mako began to shout louder and louder, his voice almost hysterical when suddenly a large hand clapped down on his shoulder. He flinched and ripped himself from the heavy grip. He whipped around to glare at the strange man. He was short and had his greying hair pulled into a small ponytail, Mako could see the man was all muscle despite his thick winter jacket. "What's the problem, boy?"

Mako bristled at the condescending tone, "My mother told me not to talk to strangers."

The man chuckled, "Smart woman but you don't need to be afraid of me. Name's Toza. I'm a trainer at the arena." The boy's eyes narrowed but they also held an uncertain look.

Toza knelt down and placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder, "There's nothing to be scared of. Now tell me what the problem is." Mako looked into the older man's eyes, trying to see if there was any deceit or malicious trace in the green orbs, to see if this was all one big joke. There was none. The green eyes were warm and concerned. Mako took a shuddering breath and said, "My brother's really sick. He has a fever and I don't know what to do." Toza's eyes crinkled in confusion, "Where are your parents?"

"They're dead." he said in a choked whisper. He let out a little gasp of surprise when he was suddenly lifted up and set on the man's back. Toza noted the skinniness of the boy. "Tell me where to go." Mako guided him back to the hut and clambered off the man's back to push the box out of the way. Toza squinted to help his eyes adjust to the darkness and he let out a grumble when he noticed the even tinier boy huddled under a thin and fraying blanket. Mako had scurried over to his brother and placed his hand on the little boy's forehead, he hissed when he felt the heat radiating from his sleeping form. Toza knelt down on the floor and did the same. The boy was burning up! Suddenly, he stirred and opened his eyes. The older man stared down in concern when he noticed the eyes were glazed and unfocused. He took his coat off and lifted the thin boy up and wrapped him in the large furry article. He then grabbed the other boy and pulled him onto his back again.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked in a panicked voice.

"To the arena. I have an apartment there. I'm going to help your brother."

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review so I can improve my writing! **


End file.
